A Love Triangle
by Bluelover96
Summary: A love story between kiyome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku


The Love Triangle

Chapter One

It was a hot and sunny day. Sesshomaru and I were playing tag. His father had been watching over me since I was a baby. My parents were in the sky right now. My father is lord Death and Lady Life. Sesshomaru is eight years old and I am five years old.

I was chasing Sesshomaru because I was it. "Sesshy I'm gunna tag you!" I said. "Ya- Right you can't even catch up to me!" he said laughing. "We'll see about that I said. He stopped running and then turned to me. I stopped running and decided to catch my breath. His look puzzled me. He looked like he was showing off no he looked confused. It doesn't matter because I am going to tag him. I started to run, but he just stood there. As I went to tag him he jumped into the air and I fell into a bunch of mud. That jerk I should have known he would pull a stunt. "Like I said you can't tag me." He said. He looked at me. I was _crying_. "aw don't cry, here I'll help clean you up." He said. He came over and reached for me, but I stood up and then ran over him. I jumped on him and said "ha-ha now your it!" I said. I looked at him and he was furious. "Can you please get off of me NOW." He asked kindly. So I did.

It was snowing so I was all bundled up. I looked at Sesshomaru. He was now eight-teen years old. And I am now fifth-teen. He came over to me and said "Kiyomi it has been ten years since we were kids." "Yah" I answered. He looked deep into my eyes. "I'll always protect you." He said. He grabbed my hand. All of a sudden the general came into the room Sesshomaru we need you the witch is here." He said. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at me. Then turned and followed his father.

Then I could feel it. It was a strong miasma; it was way too strong for a witch, even for a powerful one. I froze in fear. Something wasn't right. I ran over to my window and then I saw Mari of Death. She was no witch she was my aunt Mari and she wanted me dead. I opened the door and I saw blood on the ground and allot of it. I ran over into the woods and ran and ran. But then I ran into a tree branch and passed out.

I awoke and I had a massive headache. How long have I been sleeping? Ware am I? I was in a very strange room. There were test tubes every ware. A woman walked into the room. She had long white hair. "Who are you?" I asked. My name is Mari you must have amnesia when you hit your head off of the tree branch." Mari said. "Then who am I?" I asked. "You name is Kiyomi you are fifth-teen years old and I am going to kill you now." She said and then smirked. I was trembling not only do I not have a clue what was going on, but why this woman was trying to kill me. I am so confused. The woman pulled out a knife and ran after me and then she stabbed me. The blood stained my clothes and it was dripping onto the floor. Mari then ripped the weapon out of my chest. It was soaked with blood, my blood. Everything was fading to black.

"Aw look here sister Kikyo a baby girl! We should take her to the village!" A young girl said. A woman with long black hair, golden eyes and the whitest skin ever came walking over. "This poor child, was she just left here, How cruel." Kikyo said. "Kayede we will take the child." Kikyo said. "Yay" Kayede said. Kikyo picked up the child and the two sisters walked over to the village.

Kayede and Kikyo walked into the room where I, Kiyomi, slept "wow it's only been a year and a half and she looks almost looks like she could be your age Kikyo." Kayede said. Kikyo looked at me. She then sat on the wooden floor. "This is because she is a demon." Kikyo said. A villager ran into the room. My eyes opened. I had all my previous memories. "Lady Kikyo a demon is attacking our holy shrine!" The man said. He was covered in blood. Kikyo rose to her feet. "Very well then, Kayede keep an eye on the young girl." Kikyo said. She exited the room with the man. I sat up. "So you are up" Kayede said. I looked over at her. I went to stand but I fell to the ground. That's when I sensed Mari near. I went to stand again, I stumbled but I got the hang of it. I went for the door. I ran out as soon as I could. I just kept on running and running. Sesshomaru where are you? Then I smelted blood it was Kikyo's blood. I looked up and it seems as if I didn't even run that far. Kikyo had just died.


End file.
